A Rescue, A Friend, and an Ultimate Adventure
by KessaSparrow
Summary: A poor orphaned girl, about 17, is rescued from a storm by Will Turner. He nurses her back to health and they have a few adventures, though love is the ultimate adventure. The setting is preCotBP, before Will falls in love w Elizabeth.
1. The Storm, Its Victim, and The Victim's

The rain cascaded down her face. The mud clung to her bodice as if it was the last victim they would receive in a decade. Thunder pounded her eardrums. Lightning flashed and lit the sky. She ran like a deer being chased by a lion. She bumped into houses and trees occasionally, because on nights like these, the lightning was the only way for her to see.

She saw a light up ahead! No, no! It went out. She began crying. Though, if you could see her face, you wouldn't be able to see the tears because of the rain. She stumbled on, on towards the place where the light was, in hopes of finding a soul that would help her, or even just a place to stay. As the storm raged on, she heard a loud crack. She turned her head in time to see a monstrous, towering tree that the storm and all its power had gotten the best of. It was falling right at her! She turned on her foot and slipped in the mud, scrambling to get out of the way. Crash! The tree hit the ground, spurting mud from beneath it to make room for itself. She looked between blasts of lightning at the tree that had cut off her path. She scrambled over to and weakly climbed up, slowly, slowly, she reached the topside of the log. It took all the rest of her strength to keep from falling off the dead tree. Slowly, slowly, ever more slowly, she crawled down the other side of the tree. Reaching the bottom, she hurried and commenced into a run towards a flickering light, probably the same light she'd seen before.

The light was holding on, even though the wind threatened to put it out. But it stood it's ground, holding on so that the storms victim could reach the building she hoped was behind that flickering light. Finally, finally, she reached the door, which she hoped concealed a rescue. She released her all her strength and fell upon the door, managing to force it open and collapse on the floor. Her last memories before she fell unconscious were a figure racing towards her bedraggled form, with a fireplace behind them.

br 


	2. Sorting Things Out

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice ask from above her.

She blinked her eyes and realized that she'd woken up. She looked at the person who saved her and realized it was a young man, most likely the age of 17-19 but she couldn't tell. He had brown hair and it was slightly curly. He also had a thin mustache of a darker shade than his hair, and brown eyes that seemed to reflect his thoughts. He was very handsome, and as she came to her senses she realized that she hadn't answered his question.

"What, yes, yes, I'm alright. Where am I?" she replied to him.

"Your in a blacksmith shop. I work here. I saw you stumble in last night and I put you on this bench." he said to her.

She suddenly realized that it was a bench indeed, for it was very hard, more so than any bed. I Last night I , that was a memory that she would not soon forget. She had sudden flashbacks of the tree falling, the flickering lights, and her most recent one, a glimmering fireplace.

"You, you saved me. Thank you." She said before falling unconscious.

"My pleasure." He whispered to her.

br 

Lights flickered, and soon she awoke. She looked around and realized where she was and the past events. She woke to the sound of arguing. She over the part of the conversation –er, argument- as follows:

A younger voice: "But she was only staying till she felt a little better."

A more gruff voice: "Well, I don't care! Get her out of here now!"

"But sir, she was out in the storm!"

"Oh, that makes a difference. Throw her out or it's your JOB!"

That was all she needed to hear. She quietly got up from the bench and tiptoed to the door. She opened it and it squeaked a little, she looked up and the eyes of the man with brown curly hair met hers. He ran towards her, but she evaded him by run into the nearby forest. She shinnied up a tree, and as he ran outside he called, "Wait! Wait! I want to talk to you!"

She sat in her tree, but she lost her footing. She gasped, and scrambled to hold on. Quickly she grabbed a fat branch and swung her bodice back into the tree. She reclaimed her grip and then was relieved to be safe. But in the struggle, the boy had heard her. He swiftly looked up, towards where the sound was coming from. Again, his orbs met hers.

"Come down from there! Let me talk to you!" he yelled up at her.

She yelled her reply, "Thank you for saving me, but I don't want you to get into any trouble!"

"Just come down so we can talk! Please?"

"Look, I'll come down to talk but nothing else. I'm not going back with you."

"You don't have to, I only wish to talk."

She slowly climbed down. As her feet met the ground the young man walked over to her, "So, you over heard the boss. He's just gruff, not really mean."

"Well, from what I heard, he's I very /I mean! Seriously, firing you because I'm in the shop? I could be a customer for all he knows!"

"Well, never the less, he still is my boss." There was a moment of silence between them until he said, "So, you seem to be quite the climber.'

"Well, in my past escapes where a must, so learning to climb wasn't really an option."

"That makes sense. Well, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is William Turner."

"Mine is Keirsten Wilkum."

"Lovely name. Now you must be starved, Keirsten, I know a quaint little restraunt down the way. Would you care to join me for some breakfast?"

"Certainly William."

"Splendid, then right this way Miss Wilkum." He heldout his arm and she linked her's with his. They walked down the street and turned the corner to see a beautiful little restraunt. It was white with blue trim. They walked inside and sat down, Keirsten had eggs and bacon, and William had eggs and sausage. William paid and Keirsten thanked him for the meal, it was the first warm meal she'd had in years!

"Well, it seems we have a need to find a place for you to stay. I'll bring you to my house and you can stay for the night-" he was cut off by Keirsten.

"No I don't want to impose on you! You've done enough for me already, I couldn't stand to cause you more trouble."

"Well, at least stay for a few days so that you can get your strenght back and then we'll find a inn for you to stay at."

"Well, all right, but only for a few days."

"Then its settled. I'll show you my house right after work, but first I'll have my friend tidy you up a bit." Keirsten looked puzzled. "She'll get you some more comfortable clothes." Will clarified.

br 

b OK! I know its slow-going but it will get better! PLEASE review!!! Reviews drive me to write more so they are greatly apreciated!! /b 


End file.
